


From Hell, we will arise

by Lluvia185



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Marriage, Maybe other characters too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Tension, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lluvia185/pseuds/Lluvia185
Summary: Snippets of the near future. Earning back trust and friendships is hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure of what I'm doing or going with this, well it's more likely going to the smut train, but apart from that... I just needed something to drown the cancellation sorrows.

 

 

Karen was usually the second one to arrive at their new office in the morning. Shannon was always the first, she was their office manager, though the barely can pay her at the moment.

 

The three of them had told her repeatedly to keep looking for a better-paid job, offered a recommendation letter since it was her first job after ten years of being a housewife. But Shannon would hear none of it.

 

Like Karen, she had been a client of their new re-founded firm. Matt and Foggy had managed a restraint order for his husband, though they still were pending a conviction for abuse and battery when the trial came.

 

That morning, Karen heard voices inside the office and she thought maybe Foggy or Matt had arrived early to prepare the Brown case. But as she approached the door, she realised it wasn’t either of their voices and she didn’t need Matt’s super-senses to noticed Shannon’s voice was on edge.

 

Karen opened her bag and slid her hand inside until she was gripping the cold heavy weight of her firearm. She took it out, keeping it against her side while she pushed the door open.

 

Shannon was crumpled on the floor, her back against the reception table. She looked up and peek at Karen completely terrified.

 

Karen’s first instinct to kneel before her was quickly overcome when Shannon’s glimpsed at the wall behind the opened front door. Karen paused, realising whoever had been talking to Shannon must be hidden there.

 

She raised her arm at the same time she pivoted her body to face the wall, but the man pushed the door hard, hitting Karen’s arm and sending the gun flying across the room.

 

The intruder took advantage of it, grabbing her by the arm. She panicked for a second when the attacker pulled at her arm, but then she remembered the moves she had been learnt. She put her free hand over the man’s and swing her arm over, twisting the attacker’s arm and pushing her weight into it until he was forced to kneel from the pain.

 

Karen took advantage on his attacker low position to kneel him hard on the face. The man screamed and let her arm free. Frantically, she looked around for her gun, only to find Shannon aiming at the man with it.

 

The woman’s arms were shaking, with fear or adrenaline, Karen didn’t know.

 

“Shannon, it’s ok, give me the gun.” She whispered, her hand slowly reaching out towards the gun.

 

“He will kill me. Sooner or later, he will.” She answered in a high pitch. Karen realized then, the attacker must be Shannon’s husband.

 

“Shannon, give Karen the gun.” Matt’s voice intervened. Karen didn’t even notice him and Foggy had arrived at the office during the fight, running, by the looks of Foggy’s short breaths and Matt’s loose tie.

 

“He will try again.” Shannon insisted. Red marks were starting to appear on her wrists and face.

 

“He won’t be able,” Foggy explained, “not after this.”

 

“We will protect you, Shannon, as we promised,” Matt added, his voice was so calm, that Karen wondered if anyone else was able to tell the subtle desperation on his statement.

 

The woman looked at Karen, who nodded, while slowly reached for the gun. Shannon turned her face to stare at Matt and Foggy earnest faces before releasing the firearm into the blonde's hands.

 

“I’ve already called the police,” Foggy announced while Karen took the relief of aiming at Shannon’s husband.

 

He took Shannon out to the hallway and Matt walked into the office. He completely disregarded the man bleeding on the floor, making a straight line to Karen.

 

“Where have you learn that move?” Matt asked her once he got close enough that the man couldn’t figure out what they were talking about.

 

“… yoga class.” Even though she wasn’t looking at him she could tell he made his ‘that’s bullshit’ face. Karen sighed preparing herself to come clean. “Colleen taught us.”

 

“Colleen… Colleen Wing?” He asked. She answered with a nod she now knew he would be able to sense. “Wait… us?”

 

She nodded again.

 

“Me and… Trish Walker.”

 

“The radio host…?”

 

“ _Jessica’s_ friend.” Karen stressed the name. Matt turned around to face her, getting closer to her.

 

“Why?” He muttered almost brittle.

 

“Because we asked her.”

 

Matt bent his head towards Karen, as if he wanted to hear something, _sense_ something. She kept her gaze stubbornly fixed on Shannon’s husband, pretending she didn’t care. After a few tense seconds, he nodded in defeat.

 

“Ok.”

 

Matt thought about those two days a week Karen has been leaving the office a bit early for her ‘yoga classes’. Now realizing she had been taking self-defence lessons along with Jessica’s friend.

 

He felt both angry and proud of her, but he thought it would be best to keep it to himself. He can’t always be there to protect her, they both knew it. Yet, beneath the anger was a twinge of sadness and disappointment, because she purposely had hidden it from him.

 

 _Trust_ , he thought, but now he knew trust must be earned and he didn’t, not yet anyway. He knew he was the one who had to take the next step to rebuild their friendship, to earn the trust that has never really existed between them.

 

**To be continued...**

* * *

**NEXT:** _“She said yes!” announced Foggy. Karen raised her eyes from her computer screen and stared at him utterly lost._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon lifted her face startled when the office’s front door was slammed open. She relaxed the moment she saw the one doing all the ruckus was Foggy. He gave her a hyped “Good morning”, before slamming open Karen’s office door.

“She said yes!” announced Foggy. Karen raised her eyes from her computer screen and stared at him utterly lost. “She said yes!!” He repeated louder, waving his arms on the air.

“Oh!” Karen finally realized what he was talking about. She got up all excited, circled her desk and stopped in front of Foggy. “She said yes?”

“She said yes!!!” Foggy exclaimed for the third time. Karen hugged him laughing and he hugged her back way too enthusiastic.

“Who said yes?” Matt’s serene voice interrupted their euphoric hug. They both turned to the door where he stood with a confused expression on his face.

“Marci!” Foggy yelled enthusiastically.

“Marci. She said yes.” Matt pondered slowly. “Yes, to what?”

“To marry him,” Karen answered for Foggy who was staring at Matt like he had grown a second head overnight.

“Oh,” The blind man interjected, then, “Ooh!”

Matt entered Karen’s office and grabbed Foggy by the shoulders. “You didn’t say anything!”

“Well, I kind of had already asked her once before, but it was on an impulse and she said yes, but not quite, because she didn't want to be like that, so I mostly knew she’d say yes, but I was instructed to re-ask in—”

“But she said yes this time?” Matt interrupted him.

“She said yes!” Foggy exclaimed once again. Matt laughed and hugged him, patting his back like men always did.

“Should I bring the good champagne?” Shannon’s head appeared at Karen’s door.

“Just the regular, let’s keep the good one until she’ll say yes in front of witnesses,” Matt answered her in a deadpan voice though he was smiling wickedly.

“Hey!” Foggy complained, pushing Matt’s shoulder. Shannon shook her head and disappeared into the kitchenette.

“We should celebrate tonight.” Matt said patting Foggy shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure Marci would expect me to celebrate with her.”

“You should bring her” Karen suggested. “I’ve only spoken with her a few times and I’m still recovering from our first meeting.”

“Ok, but she won’t go to Josie’s, guys,” Foggy warned.

“I think we can skip Josie’s tonight.” Matt accepted laughing.

Shannon re-appeared with a bottle of champagne and four plastic cups. She handled the bottle to Foggy, who then started a fight with it to uncorked it. The cork end hitting a lamp and the champagne sprayed everyone but Foggy. Shannon murmured a shy ‘congratulation’ while he proceeded to fill every cup with the remaining liquid.

“So how did you do it?” Matt asked Foggy patting his shoulder.

“Veeeery expensive dinner at a restaurant she likes.”

“Really? No band? No singing and dancing?” Matt asked with a laugh.

“Well… that was actually my first idea” He admitted, then pointed at Karen. “But Miss Page here, made a very disgusted face when I mentioned it.”

Matt lowered his head to conceal the frozen smile on his face, he nodded a few times trying to digest the sting he had felt at Foggy’s words. He knew it was his own fault for how he had treated him. Them. It was only natural that Foggy and Karen have gotten closer, while he had kept his distance and rejected them. But knowing didn’t make it any easier to accept.

Matt had no idea Foggy had even the intention to propose, sure, he thought he might do it sooner rather than later, but not because he had told him. Yet he did tell Karen, more than that, he had asked her for advice.

“I just hoped Marci and I would have the same healthy dislike for public proposals” Karen answered, oblivious of Matt’s inner unrest.

“Well, apparently she has.” Foggy nodded, “I think she used the words manipulative and coercion.”

“Oh look, we still have a chance to be soulmates.” Karen laughed.

 

►►◄◄

 

They met Marci after work.

The evening had started at a nice cocktail bar, but the establishments' quality they’ve been visiting, had been lowering as the time has gone by. They’ve ended in a tacky Karaoke bar that nonetheless, served nice shots.

Matt believed they were on their fourth or fifth round of absurdly named shots when Marci decreed they all should try the Karaoke machine. He refused outright, as Foggy and Karen would have two rounds ago. It didn’t matter, Marci herself pushed him to the stage, where he ended sharing a microphone with Foggy who sang ‘Highway to Hell’ in a horrible deaf-tone. On the other microphone, Marci’s voice was reaching notes only dogs and Matt could hear. Karen was mostly laughing through the song.

Matt got out of the stage as soon as he could, closely followed by Foggy. They returned to their table where his best friend ordered a new round of shots. As soon as Marci and Karen started screaming the lyrics of ‘Smells like teen spirit’, Foggy knocked back a shot and pushed one towards Matt.

“I wonder if blind people can make heart eyes,” Foggy said smiling drunkenly and out of the blue. Matt turned his face to him with his best-unfazed expression. “’Cause you’re doing it.” Foggy accused, pointing at him with his index, doing silly circles in front of his face.

 “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Matt answered deadpanned drinking up the shot.

“Sure buddy, lie to yourself.” He toasted a second shot.

Matt was still ignoring Foggy’s insinuations when the citric essence of Karen’s soap filled his nostrils. She and Marci were coming back from the stage, she was complaining about have been left alone with Marci’s _enthusiastic_ voice. Matt lost some of what she said because her words were accompanied with her hand landing on his shoulder and caressing him across the back up to his other shoulder. She sat in the chair next to him and her hand ended grabbing the back of his chair.

It hadn’t been a particular intimate touch, Foggy could have perfectly made a similar gesture to him, maybe adding some patting but it would have been mostly the same. Yet, to his drunken brain, it had been enough to send him into a sensory overload. Leaving him unable to block the lively sound of her heartbeat, the tang of her sweat mixed with her shampoo essence or the sweet taste of her last vodka sunrise’s shot on her lips.

He blinked a few times, trying to regard some sort of self-control, but only managing to focus his senses on her till the point he can hear her breaths as loud as she would have been screaming. In the end, he got up in a drunken gaze and marched towards the toilet without uttering a single word.

Matt needed three whole minutes to calm himself, but while he was walking back to their table, he wished it would have been five.

“— don’t have that kind of trouble,” Marci was saying to Karen, bent down over the table in a confidential attitude. “but if we ever do, I’d just invite you two over for coffee or dinner and Foggy bear and I will have enough sexual vibes to keep us going for a nonstop week.”

He arrived at his chair after Marci had stopped talking but by judging Karen’s awkward attitude and the spike of her heartbeat, Matt deduced she knew he had been within hearing reach of Marci’s statement.

He sat down, pretending he hadn’t heard anything. Foggy shared a quick look with Karen before changing the topic of conversation. Matt’s caught the subtle exchange between them and knew Foggy too had noticed he had heard Marci.

For the next half hour, the three of them did their best to ignore the growing by the days, elephant in the room. When they stepped out of the bar, he feared the possibility of being left alone with Karen. She might have thought something similar because she was the first to say her goodbyes and grab a cab home.

Despite the anxiety he had felt at the thought of the two of them been alone, Matt felt a sting of disappointment watching her leave, like a missed opportunity slipping through his fingers. He could feel the compassionate stare Foggy was giving him but decided best to ignore it.

“What I’m going to do with you?” The blond said sympathetically. He patted his shoulder as a goodbye while Marci climbed inside a cab before he joined her.

Matt stayed put at the sidewalk, supporting himself in a walking stick he didn’t need and still able to taste Karen’s vodka shot on his tongue.

Like the ghost of a kiss that hadn’t happened. That may not ever happen.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was a little better, is a little longer at least. I didn't mention before but English is not my first language, so I hope there aren't many mistakes.
> 
> I'm not sure if I will be able to post chapter 3 next week, but here is a preview:
> 
> Karen’s brain started combing through any possible reason of why Marcy looked so wrecked and got herself angsty with the possibilities.


End file.
